


Guardian: Love Explored

by jlstreck



Series: Guardian - Collected Fics in the H50 Guardian-verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains additional or elaborated scenes from my story Guardian for those that enjoy more mature content. While these scenes fit within the context of that story these can be read alone if you just want to enjoy some McDanno goodness (read: McDanno smut). </p><p>This story will cover a range of intimate scenes, some will be spicier than others. </p><p>Chapter titles will indicate where each chapter falls within the main Guardian story. I will also leave a note on the associated chapters in the main story so readers know they have the option of getting the extended scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre Guardian Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts at the very end of Chapter 15 / [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7874993)

Not expecting the others to be awake yet, Danny and Steve decided to take a short walk before heading to the house. They didn't realize Mom had caught what they'd agreed would be their official first kiss.

Starting off hand in hand, it wasn't long before they'd gravitated closer. Steve's arm slung around Danny's shoulders as Danny's slipped around his waist.

The shorter man reveled in the feel of his partner's muscular back and side. Danny was fit, but he often thought the SEAL more closely resembled a carefully sculpted piece of marble. Albeit, very hot marble that was starting to have a very noticeable effect on him.

Feeling Danny's hand caressing his side, Steve struggled to keep his breathing even. He'd imagined moments like this hundreds of times, but the actual feel was almost like a branding iron on his skin. He wondered if Danny would notice the erection straining against his trunks.

Reaching a small area of beach largely hidden by trees, the SEAL finally turned on his partner. He was in no state to return to the house like this. He needed to feel Danny against him. Capturing his partner’s lips again, he moaned as Danny opened his mouth to him, eagerly returning the kiss.

Steve quickly realized this wasn't just pent up sexual frustration; this was a much deeper need to connect with the man he'd love for months. The passion ignited between them was an expression of something much deeper.

Wrapping one hand in Danny's hair, Steve used the other to pull him firmly against his body. Their tongues seemed to battle for dominance as Danny's hands frantically caressed Steve's back, leaving a trail of fire along his exposed skin.

Breaking the kiss briefly in need of air, Steve spotted a tree only a few feet behind them. Carefully guiding Danny backwards as he continued kissing his jaw and neck, nibbling on his ear, the SEAL managed to maneuver his partner so his back was against the tree.

Feeling the hard surface against his back, Danny gasped. He was about to be crushed between his rock of a partner and the hardness of the tree and he couldn't wait.

Capturing Danny's lips again, Steve nipped at his bottom lip as Danny's hands found their way to the front of his trunks. Feeling the hand grip his straining cock, he gasped. “Shit, Danny.

“Too much?” The detective’s voice came out as a husky whisper. They were exploring entirely new territory here.

“Not enough!” The SEAL involuntarily bucked his hips, forcing his himself further into his partner’s grasp. It wasn't until he felt the breeze against the head of his cock that he realized Danny had freed his erection from his trunks. “Fuck! Danny, you keep that up and I’'m going to make a mess.”

Stroking his partner with a firm grip, the detective teased. “Wouldn't have thought you'd be so easy to get off.”

Steve forced his eyes open, leaning his head up he shook his head. “Danny, the only thing that's touched me like that in months has been my hand, and believe me, it doesn't feel that good.” He choked the last few words out as the shorter man moved his hand again. His hips bucked again as the pressure increased.

Danny was surprised at this admission. The thought Cath had been keeping the SEAL busy whenever she was in town. Wherever his mind was going with that train of thought, it quickly lost track with the feel of Steve's hand slipping past the waist of his shorts, the other quickly unzipping them.

As their lips met again, both men moaned at the incredible pleasure the feel of the other one gave. It had been to long for both of them and it took only moments of heated stroking before they both erupted. Fortunately, through the lust-filled haze, they managed to angle so the mess landed in the sand rather than on Danny’s shirt. Neither man particularly wanted to explain that stain should Mom or Grace be around when they returned.

Vision finally starting to return to normal, trunks and shorts returned to their proper places, Steve placed one arm on the tree above Danny's head as the other gently caressed his partner's neck. He wasn't quite ready for their interlude to end.

Leaning down, he let his lips linger against Danny's before placing a trail of hot kisses down to the edge of his shirt.

“I love you, Danny.” He whispered against his neck, smiling at the involuntary shiver that rippled through the Jersey native.

Head leaned back against the tree, barely able to form a coherent thought; Danny surprised himself with his ability to reply. “I love you too, Steven.”

“Next time we should do this in the bedroom. Naked.” Steve's voice held a hint of laughter.

“That, my Neanderthal SEAL, sounds like an excellent idea.” He captured Steve's lips for one last kiss, wondering how he was going to survive sex with his partner when a quick make out session on the beach was so intense. Of all the ways he thought Steve might get him killed, mind-blowing orgasm had never made the list until now.

The pair finally stepped apart again. Looking up at the sun, Steve realized that by now there was a good chance Mom and Grace would be awake. Guiding Danny back toward the house, he relished this quiet time together. This new dynamic between them would take some getting used to, but they’d been so close for so long that it actually felt like a relatively easy transition.

 

 


	2. Guardian 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those following along with the primary story, let’s just say the boys might have gotten a bit distracted while hanging up Danny’s clothes during [Chapter 19.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7909611)

Following the SEAL into what was now their room, Danny closed the door behind him. It had been a rough morning and for a few minutes, he wanted to forget everything but Steve.

Hearing the latch click, Steve looked back, arms still full of clothes, arching his eyebrow. When his partner didn't say anything, he set the hangers of clothes on the bed. Ducking into the closet, he started moving things around to make room.

Releasing a handful of shirts he’d just rehung, he gasped, eyes slamming shut at the feel of Danny's fingers slipping under his shirt. “Danny.” His partner's name came out as a breathy plea as he grabbed the shelf next to him to keep from falling over.

Pressing himself against the SEAL's back, Danny splayed his hand against the hot skin just above the waist of his partner's shorts, pulling him more firmly against him. His other hand snaked its way up to Steve's chest, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

“Shouldn't we be…” The words were lost in gasp as Danny pinched a nipple between his thumb and finger.

“Right now, Steven, I'd like a few moments to ravish my incredibly handsome partner.” He interrupted. Dropping his hands, the detective backed up slightly. “Now be a good boy and turn around so I can get to it.”

Already missing the feel of Danny's hands, Steve flipped himself around. Spreading his legs, he leaned back against the shelves, bending his knees to lower himself to his partner's level. Reaching out, his hands gripped the shorter man's hips as he hauled into the space between his legs.

“Ravish away.”

Pressing himself tighter against the hard body in front of him, Danny wrapped one hand gently around the SEAL's neck. Tracing his tongue over his lover's lower lip, he nipped at it before crushing his lips against Steve's.

Danny moaned when he felt a strong hand grabbing his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. He'd dreamed about those hands for months. Certain that he was going to be consumed by fire if he didn't stop; the detective finally broke their kiss. Leaning his forehead against Steve's he fought to capture his breath, to slow his frantic heartbeat.

“I love you.” He whispered the words.

Steve's eyes flicked open, meeting Danny's. “I love you too.” He gave the Jersey native a small kiss. “Suppose we should hang the clothes before someone comes looking for us?”

Danny frowned. “I suppose so. Though I’d very much like to pick up where we just left off later.”

Stepping back, he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him away from the shelf. “I feel like some horny teenager sneaking around my parent's house trying to cop a feel with my girlfriend.” He laughed as they reached the bed to retrieve the discard hangers. “Only my girlfriends were never quite so dangerously appealing."

Steve snorted from laughing too hard. “I'm not sure the women would appreciate you not considering them dangerous.”

The pair divided the hangers and hauled them into the closet. “I didn't say they weren't as dangerous. I said they weren't as dangerously appealing. Believe me, some of them are far more terrifying than you, but none were so disarmingly sexy.”

Placing his hangers on the rod, Steve turned on his partner, pulling him roughly too him as he left a small bite mark on his neck.

“Okay. Okay. I give. You're dangerous too.” Steve chuckled against his neck and kissed the spot he'd just bitten. “Neanderthal.”

“But I'm your Neanderthal.” The SEAL smiled at him. “Come on, let's go see how Gracie is doing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next addition to this will be posted with Chapter 21, and is considerably longer than the last two.


	3. Guardian 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fits in toward the [end of chapter 21 of Guardian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7924461). This one is longer and a bit more intense than the previous two. Please take a few seconds to let me know what you thought after you finish.

Shutting the door to their bedroom behind him, Danny leaned back against it. Only the night before he was leaning against a different door wondering what life would be like if his mom was right, what it would be like to have the freedom to touch Steve the way he so desperately longed to.

Danny's breath hitched as the SEAL pulled his shirt over his head and casually tossed it into the hamper. Steve without a shirt wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but never in a setting that implied so much intimacy. Closing his eyes, he let the image etch itself into his brain even as he tried to push back the insecurity that suddenly gripped him.

Turning around to see why his partner had stopped, Steve's breath caught as he saw him against the door, eyes closed. After so many months of wanting to see him in this very room, he felt an intense rush of pleasure at the actual sight. It felt like his heart could barely withstand the emotion running through him, but something in Danny's expression gave him pause.

Crossing the few steps back to his partner, he placed one hand on the door above his head. Letting the other hand gently caress his waist over the t-shirt he wore, the SEAL leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

The Jersey native smelled of the sun and the ocean after their time on the beach today and Steve loved it. Placing gentle kisses along his neck, the quiet whimper from Danny drove him crazy.

Nipping gently at Danny's neck, the SEAL slipped his hand under the hem of the t-shirt, wanting to feel the heated skin underneath. In their last two encounters, the detective had managed to get his hands on Steve's bare skin, but he hadn't had a chance to reciprocate. Wanting to see Danny, feel Danny under his hands Steve gripped the bottom of the shirt and started to pull.

The SEAL froze when the detective's hand suddenly knocked his away. Stepping back, he struggled to hide the hurt and rejection on his face. 

“Danny? What’s wrong?” After this morning, after everything today he couldn't believe his partner was pushing him away.

The shorter man's blue eyes finally met his, tears threatening to spill as he opened and closed his mouth seemingly unable to form the words.

“Please, Danny. Don't shut me out.” The SEAL stepped back toward him, leaving only inches between their bodies. His hand cupped his partner's neck, thumb brushing the tears away.

“Sorry babe. I just panicked for a second.” Danny tried unsuccessfully to make it sound like no big deal.

“Panicked about what?” Steve racked his brain for something that would make his normally confident partner panic. “You know we're both in new territory here. We'll take it slow.” He considered the possibility that Danny was spooked by what would eventually happen behind closed doors in this room.

Danny leaned into the SEAL, hiding his face against his strong chest. “Taking my shirt off.” He mumbled against the bare skin.

“Danno, you aren't making much sense here. I've seen you without your shirt on. Hell, I saw you without it on the beach this afternoon.” He'd never seen any reason to complain about the view.

“I'm not like you, Steven. I don't have the hard-muscled body of a Greek god.” Steve smirked at the comparison. “I'm shorter, I'm hairier, and I definitely do not look like I've been sculpted from marble. And yes, I know you've seen me without my shirt on, but somehow here, now, the realization that I can in no way hold a candle to you just made me panic.”

Steve pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, the smirk now gone. While he took some measure of pride in the body he worked hard for, he'd never considered that it would make Danny insecure.

“Listen to me. I fell in love with you being very aware of the fact that your body is different from mine in so many ways. I love every inch of you and can't wait to explore every bit of your body, but Danny it's not just your body I fell in love with.”

Still holding him with one arm, the other hand grasped Danny's hair. Pulling his head back, Steve leaned down to capture his lips. He suspected he would need to show him, more than tell him, just how much he loved his body and was more than willing to rise to the challenge.

The detective responded to the kiss, no matter his insecurities, he found it impossible not to respond to the feel of Steve's lips against his own.

Feeling the shorter man relax into his embrace, Steve broke kiss briefly. “Danny, I've seen you without your shirt on and I'd very much like to see you without anything on. Just trust me. I've got you.” He whispered against the reddened lips. “I love you.”

Daring to open his eyes, Williams was shocked to see McGarrett's hazel eyes staring back into his own ablaze with passion. He'd never seen such an all-consuming look from a lover before and it made his knees feel weak.

Reaching beside the door, Steve flipped the light switch off. “For tonight we'll leave the light off.” He wanted to see every inch of his lover on display in full light, but for tonight he would settle for the pale light showing through the window. He would give Danny this chance to realize just how unfounded his fear was.

Needing to feel Danny, Steve slowly slid his hand under the shirt again, meeting no resistance this time. His hand ghosted over the hot skin across his side and back, creating a trail of gooseflesh in its wake, making him moan into the kiss.

Continuing his assault on Danny's lips, the SEAL continued lightly brushing his hand over his partner's skin. Wanting desperately to see his lover, Steve gripped the hem of the shirt. Leaning back, he searched Danny's face for any signs of lingering fear. Seeing only a mirror of his own desire, he tugged the shirt off and tossed it to the side.

His hands quickly found their way back to Danny's now bare torso. Thumbs brushing over the detective's nipples and making them harden, he felt him shiver and noticed his hands fisting at his side.

“Do you feel what you do to me? What your body does to me?” The SEAL shifted slightly so his very present erection pressed against Danny. Determined to make him focus only on the pleasure instead of his nerves, Steve leaned down again. Lightly tracing Danny's lips with his tongue, he kissed him fully as soon as the lips parted.

Hands continued to explore the short man's chest and stomach. The Jersey native had an impressive body, soft skin stretched over hard muscles that twitched under Steve's careful exploration. The soft hair caused a delightful sensation to course through the SEAL.

Steve needed him to know how much he loved him; how much he wanted him just as he was.

Danny returned the kiss, beginning to forget his earlier nerves. Feeling the rough hands on his bare skin as his tongue seemed to be battle Steve’s for dominance, Danny could damn near feel the love and determination pouring off the taller man.

In that moment, the detective accepted that Steve hadn't said those things simply to appease him. Danny could feel the affect he had on his partner pressing very firmly against his belly through the cargo shorts. Suddenly those shorts were very much in the way. Reaching between them, he unfastened the button on the offending shorts and pushed them over Steve's slender hips, hooking the boxer shorts with them. As they fell to the floor, Danny reached around to grab the now bare and delightfully firm ass.

Pushing the Seal back toward the bed, Danny admired his body. Fuck, if this was what McGarrett's hours of working out resulted in, he would never complain again; or at least he wouldn't actually mean it. Giving Steve one more gentle push, the Seal sat down as the back of his legs hit the bed. When Danny pointed to the center of the bed, Steve obediently scooted further back.

Taking a deep breath, Danny unfastened the button of his own shorts and slid them toward the floor. Admiring Steve from the side of the bed, he felt his cock twitch even as he felt Steve's eyes raking over his now naked form.

“Shit, Danny, you're fucking perfect.” Hearing those words, laced with so much love and lust, his erection throbbed.

“Not so bad yourself, babe.” His voice sounded much huskier than he'd expected.

He'd dreamed of this moment for so long, but now faced with a very naked, very aroused Steve McGarrett lying in bed waiting for him, he wasn't sure what to do next. His partner looked much more confident than he felt.

Stretched out the length of the bed, Steve was on his side, one arm bent so his head rested on his hand, the other hand rested on the bed in front of him. One knee bent, foot behind his other leg, his torso angled in a way drew focus to the impressive erection he sported.

“Danny.” The SEAL's voice gently broke his lust-filled haze. “We don't have to figure it all out tonight.” Steve seemed to be able to read his mind. “Remember, this is new for both of us. We can take it as slow as we want, but right now I really want to feel you against me.”

The hand that had been innocently resting on the bed stretched out, beckoning him to join Steve on the bed.

Sliding himself onto the bed, he stretched out so he faced the SEAL, their faces even with each other. Looking down the bed at their bodies, only inches from each other, he realized that most of Steve’s extra height was in his legs.

Shifting himself even closer, Danny heard an almost pained hiss escape his partner's lips as their cocks touched. Reaching out, he pulled Steve's lips to his own. The taste of saltwater seemed to be so closely tied to him that the Jersey native wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have the taste of saltwater on his lips without thinking of this, of the man he loved.

Both men moaned into the kiss as Steve's hand traced the line of Danny's hips until his large hand found the straining erection resting against his own. Teasingly stroking the silky skin with one long finger, Steve felt his own erection throb when Danny bit his lower lip.

Willingly appeasing his lover, the SEAL wrapped his hand firmly around Danny's length, thumb brushing over the head as he began to stroke. He felt Danny's entire body tense as he moaned into their kiss. The detective's reaction fed Steve’s excitement further.

Maneuvering his arm between them, Danny blindly sought his partner's dick. Quickly finding his goal, he grasped it firmly in his hand and reveled at the feel of the SEAL's hips bucking, pushing him further into his grip.

Breaking this kiss for air, Danny's head fell back leaving his neck exposed. Taking advantage of this new angle, Steve traced his tongue along curve of his neck, nipping gently as he continued stroking his lovers erection.

“Aaahhhh. Shit babe, you're gonna kill me if you keep that up.” His entire body seemed to convulse involuntarily as Steve's stroke sped up. Danny's mind started shutting down, unable to cope with the intensity of what he felt. Unable to maintain any rhythm with his own hand, the detective settled for running his hand over Steve's taught stomach.

Realizing he was now controlling the situation, McGarrett shifted up over his partner, pushing Danny flat on his back with his body. Bracing himself on one arm, knees straddling Danny's thighs he maintained a steady stroking rhythm.

The Jersey native could feel himself starting to come undone, the delicious heat pooling low in his belly as his body tightened. “Please.” He begged for release, the pressure becoming too much to bear.

The feeling of the SEAL's hot, wet tongue flicking over his nipple nearly made him come off the bed. Seconds later, the orgasm ripped through him, making him explode against Steve's belly as lips that quickly covered his own captured his cries.

His body continued to tremble as Steve kept stroking him at a slower pace until the sensation was so intense he had to place his own hand over the larger one to make it stop. “I'm definitely going to be dead soon if you keep that up.” Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd climaxed so intensely. “You do nothing halfway do you?” He spoke before he realized the last words were out of his mouth.

“Not sure what you mean.” Steve continued kissing his neck and check from above him. “But I suppose once I make up my mind I am an all-in kind of guy and believe me, where you are concerned I am all in.” He spoke the last four words slowly, emphasizing each one.

Still holding himself over his partner, Steve nuzzled his neck. His cock was so hard it was painful, but he was so caught up in marveling at the feel of Danny beneath him, at his beautiful body, that he couldn't bring himself to care.

“I love you, Danny.” He kissed the spot right above his partner's heart. “I love you so fucking much.”

Finally regaining his ability to move, the detective reached up to caress the SEAL's cheek. “I love you too, Steven. I have never felt more loved, more adored, in my entire life.”

He still wondered at the often stoic SEAL's capacity to love and willingness to show it to those that truly mattered to him. He knew it was often difficult for him, though he was also realizing that sometimes it was the smaller acts of affection that actually threw him for a loop more than the big ones.

“And now, my crazy Super SEAL, it is my turn to show you just how much I love you; just how incredibly irresistible I find your body.”

Pushing on Steve’s chest, he managed to get him onto his back. A part of him debated just how much fun it would be to wrestle him onto his back when he wasn't feeling compliant. Sitting up, Danny swung a leg over Steve to straddle his thighs. His lover's hands immediately moved to caress his own thighs as his eyes seemed to drink in Danny.

Leaning down, the detective nibbled lightly on his ear and was immediately rewarded with the feeling of Steve's length twitching against him accompanied by a low moan. Kissing his way across the broad, tanned shoulders, Danny skimmed a hand over Steve's rippled abs eliciting a low his from his partner.

Danny couldn't help but remember his partner's earlier words about only being touched by his own hand in months. He could readily imagine he'd dealt with himself with his usual military efficiency. Danny, on the other hand, had mastered the art of taking his time as he’d imagined Steve's hands all over him. Tonight, he would remind the SEAL just how wonderful it felt to be touched.

“Just let go, babe. Promise I'll take good care of you.” His tongue flicked over Steve's nipple, causing the other man to gasp as his fingers dug further into Danny's thighs.

“Danny, please.” Steve didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew he needed more.

“Patience, love, patience.” The detective chided, his warm breath against the SEAL's skin causing Steve to shiver.

Continuing to slowly kiss is way down, bracing himself with one hand, he trailed the other along his partner's side. Scooting himself lower on the bed, Danny moved his hand from the bed onto Steve's torso in an effort to restrain him, to make him stay still. The feel of the tightened muscles twitching with pent up desire fueled his own drive to bring the SEAL to the same blindingly intense release he'd just experienced.

Following the narrow line of hair from Steve's navel, Danny could feel the erection straining up against his chest.

“I think someone is happy to see me.” He teased as he continued leaving searing kisses along the well-defined lines of Steve's torso.

“Please. Oh shit, Danny. Please.” The SEAL begged as one hand fisted in the blond hair. He couldn't form a coherent thought. His entire body felt like it was on fire. This all-consuming desire was entirely new to him, robbing him of all his careful constructed control.

Seeming to sense his lover’s desperation, Danny relented.

At the first feel of Danny’s tongue running up the seam of his cock, Steve's hips bucked as he let out a strangled cry, trying to stay quiet. In his best dreams, he'd never imagined it would feel this good.

As Danny's tongue circled the head, his mind went blank to anything but the feel of the warm mouth, of the exquisite suction, of the hands that ghosted over his abdomen and caressed his hips.

The whimpers and moans from the SEAL drove Danny to keep going, keep pushing the man he loved to the brink.

Steve's hands balled into fists, gripping the sheets as the heat and pressure built inside him. “Oh god, Danny!” He gasped, hips bucking as he came unglued, erupting into Danny's mouth. He nearly choked when his partner replaced his mouth with his hand and continued stroking gently even as he kissed his way back up the SEAL’s body.

When the detective finally reached his mouth, he eagerly claimed his lips. He'd always enjoyed sex, but making love to Danny, in any fashion, put every other memory to shame.

Finally breaking apart, both men were gasping for breath as Danny slid down next to Steve, head resting on the strong shoulder.

The SEAL wrapped his arm tight around his partner. “I love you Danny.” He spoke with a quiet intensity.

“I love you too, Steven.”


	4. Guardian 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one fits toward the latter part of [Guardian Chapter 23.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7940172)

Setting the clothes he intended to wear to the appointment on the bed, Danny flipped the lock on the bedroom door. Standing in the middle of the room, he listened for the sound of the SEAL moving around in the bathroom.

Finally hearing him step into the shower, Danny pulled his shirt over his head. He doubted he would retain the element of surprise for long, but disrobing in the bathroom would have definitely ruined it.

It was impossible not to notice the already present erection as he unbuttoned his shorts. He was seriously starting to feel like a hormone-ridden teenager getting hard at the slightest provocation where Steve was involved. Pushing his shorts and boxers down, he couldn't resist taking himself in hand for one slow stroke as he stepped out of them.

Making his way into the bathroom, he could see Steve's body outlined through the sheer white shower curtain. The SEAL had his hands in his hair, back toward the water. Taking a deep breath and hoping that his eyes were closed, Danny slipped passed the shower curtain careful not to let the rings move and make noise.

Either luck was with him or Steve was playing along with his desire to launch a surprise attack by faking ignorance to his presence. Danny only paused for a second to appreciate the SEAL's magnificent body as the water streamed over it. His cock twitched in appreciation. Fuck, he was the epitome of sex on a stick.

Had the detective been thinking clearly, he would have realized that Steve's growing erection was an indication that his presence had been noted, but in that moment Danny lost his ability to think. Stepping forward, Danny pushed his body against Steve's forcing the taller man back against the wall under the showerhead. Wrapping one hand around the SEAL's neck, he pulled him into a bruising kiss, his tongue forcing its way passed Steve's lips.

Danny growled into the kiss as his partner shifted his feet, bending his knees to lower his towering height as he pressed one hard-muscled thigh between the detective's legs.

The delicious pressure against his aching cock fueled the detective's need. Gripping the SEAL's neck tighter, his other hand sought the hard length that pressed against his belly. This was going to be hard and fast.

Steve hadn't known what to expect when he heard his partner trying to sneak into his shower, but as tense as he was feeling he was willing to go along with whatever the Jersey native had planned. He'd briefly considered getting himself off just to release some tension and this seemed to guarantee a much more enjoyable experience.

The frantic attack had completely surprised him; the raw need he felt from Danny ignited his own desire. Feeling a hand roughly grasp his cock, Steve bit the detective's bottom lip at the simultaneous bolt of pain and pleasure that shot through him.

“Fuck, Danny.” The SEAL reached down, gripping his partner's erection in one large hand. Matching his rhythm to Danny's, Steve focused on the sensation of frenzied stroking as he felt the pressure build inside him.

Capturing Steve's lips again, the Jersey native dominated the kiss. Feeling his partner's arm snake around his waist, he moaned against the SEAL's mouth as long fingers grabbed his ass.

Three rough strokes later, Danny felt Steve's dick pulsing as a stream of wet heat covered his hand and wrist. One stroke later, he followed, letting their kiss capture his cry.

Danny collapsed against Steve's chest, both men gasping for air. This hadn't been the sweet, slow intimacy of the night before; this had been a pure, raw need for each other.

“You're gonna kill me if we keep this up.” Danny was sure his legs had turned to jelly; only Steve's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him from sliding onto the shower floor.

“Me? I'm not the one that sneaked in the shower and attacked you!” Steve couldn't fight the laugh as he defended against the accusation.

“True, but I came in here to distract you, not to give myself a heart attack.” It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

Steve used his free hand to pull Danny's face toward his. He couldn't help smiling against his partner's lips as he reached down for a tender kiss. He could feel the detective's racing heart where their bodies were still pressed together. “I love you, Danny.”

“Love you too, Steven. Even if you are going to be the death of me.”

“Think you can stand on your own?” The SEAL smirked, maintaining a hold on the shorter man as Danny tested his ability to hold himself up.

Seeing that he appeared to be steady enough, Steve reached around and grabbed the shampoo. He might as well make sure Danny got clean since he was already in the shower. 


	5. Guardian 27-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the lead in for [Chapter 28 of Guardian.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7989660) I can already tell these two are going to work up one heck of a water bill.

Slipping into their bedroom, Steve locked the door. While he didn't anticipate any interruptions, it seemed the wise thing to do. Admittedly, engaging in hand to hand combat, even in practice, always managed to get the SEAL keyed up in other ways.

Hearing Danny moving around in the bathroom, he ventured that way, pulling the sweaty shirt over his head. 

“That you babe?” The detective called before he reached the door. 

“Sure is.” He answered as he leaned against the doorframe. He watched the muscles of his partner's back and arms as he leaned in to start the shower wearing only his shorts. Seeming to feel eyes trained on him, Danny turned his head back. “Care to join me?” He tried to sound innocent, but failed miserably as he remembered their last shower.

“Hm. Let me think about that. Get naked and wet with my very handsome partner or sit out here and try to watch the show through the shower curtain?” The SEAL pushed himself off the frame, hooked his thumbs under the waist of his shorts, and pulled them down to his feet in one quick motion. 

Watching as Steve stepped out of his shorts and took three long strides toward him, Danny lost his ability to move. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing the taller man stripped naked or the rush of heat that made his cock stiffen at the sight. All he could think was ‘mine’.

“You, Daniel, are a bit overdressed.” The SEAL leaned over him, nuzzling Danny's neck as he tugged the shorts over his narrow hips. Feeling his own erection twitch as his partner's sprang free he moaned. “Fuck, I haven't spent so much time hard since I was a teenager.” 

Reaching around, the detective grabbed the SEAL's enticingly firm backside as he pulled their bodies closer together. “That makes two of us, babe.” His hands snaked their way up his partner's back until his arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. 

Steve reached his hand into the shower, checking to make sure the water was warm before firmly gripping Danny's hips and lifting him over the edge of the tub without releasing his lips. Stepping in right behind him, he used his body to press the shorter man against the wall as the water hit their sides. 

The detective had a fleeting thought that being manhandled by his lover should bother him not turn him on more, but quickly dismissed the idea as Steve's lips left his to create a tingling trail down his jaw and neck. 

The SEAL heard Danny's breath hitch as he continued to move lower. Flicking his tongue over the shorter man's collarbone, he continued his descent. Knowing they weren't going to fit in the shower at their current angle, Steve tugged at Danny’s hips, shifting him to stand against the narrower back wall of the shower. 

Water hit the SEAL's back as he stopped to trace his tongue around the tightened nipple before nipping at it gently with his teeth.

“Oh fuck.” The Jersey native sounded almost pained. “Babe, please.” 

Steve smiled against his partner's chest. “Soon Daniel.” His breath was hot against Danny's chest. Rubbing his hands firmly over wet skin of Danny's side, he lowered himself onto his knees, continuing to leave a trail of kisses down the chest and stomach. 

Looking down at the top of the SEAL's head, Danny planted his hands flat against the wall behind him. He honestly wasn't sure if his body or mind could take what he realized the SEAL was about to do. He was certain that if he touched any part of Steve he'd come unglued before Steve had a chance to start what he was clearly determined to do.

The feel of a warm, wet tongue lick the underside of his raging erection made him gasp as he lost his train of thought again. Hands and shoulders pushing harder against the wall, his hips jerked toward Steve's head. 

Gripping Danny's waist with one strong hand to help hold him still and possibly aide in keeping him upright, the SEAL repeated the long licking motion, running his tongue over the slit of Danny's cock. The whimpers and moans coming from his partner made his own erection throb. This was a first for him, but he knew what felt good to him and judging by the sounds Danny made he enjoyed it as well. 

Glancing up, he saw his partner's head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, lips parted. 

Capturing the detective's swollen head with his lips, he lowered his mouth taking in a much as he could before slowly sliding his lips back up, letting his tongue run over the soft skin. Feeling Danny trembling beneath his hand, he repeated the motion, slowly picking up speed. 

As Danny's breathing sped up, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came undone. That knowledge, coupled with the feel of Danny in his mouth made his own erection impossibly hard. Reaching down with his free hand, he began stroking himself in time with the movement of his head. Feeling the pressure building inside him, Steve moaned against Danny's cock. 

The detective could barely breathe, the sweet pressure building as he focused only on the searing heat of Steve;s mouth and the hand like a branding iron against his waist. Just as Danny forced his eyes open, he felt the vibration of Steve's moan and saw his strong hand stroking his own length. Without warning, he felt his cock jerk as he came into the SEAL's mouth. Tremors racked his body as his partner continued to suck slowly. 

Forcing his hands to release the wall, Danny wrapped one around Steve's neck, encouraging him to rise. “Up babe, please.”

The SEAL looked up at him before doing as he wished, still stroking his own erection. As soon as he was standing, Danny pushed his hand away, covering the hard length in his own. His eyes locked with his partner’s as he took over stroking. “Mine.”

That one word pushed Steve right over the edge, a stream of white covering Danny's hand as the taller man nearly fell into the side of the shower with the force of the his muscles convulsing. 

“Fuck.” The SEAL gasped as he leaned forward to kiss his lover. “I don't think I'm ever going to want to shower alone again.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, enjoying the solid heat of his partner's body against his. “Me either. Though I think we're losing out on any water related savings because we seem to get distracted.”

“I wasn't distracted.” Steve argued. “I was very focused on the mission at hand.” Straightening his body, he reached behind him to grab the body wash. Pouring some in his hand, he rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Now I think I'll make sure you get clean.”

Danny smiled at the devilish grin. “I wish you knew just how much I love you, you crazy SEAL.”

“Daniel, if it's even half as much as I love you, I will be happy forever.” Before the detective could argue, he covered his mouth with his own as his hands made sure every inch of skin was thoroughly cleaned.


	6. Guardian 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the uncensored version of the last scene in [chapter 30 of Guardian.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8025135)

“Speaking of you and the mental health profession; I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help with Grace. I never imagined meeting Dr. James would go so well. I really expected more resistance, but with your help she really seems to be embracing it.”

Steve smiled. He'd been extremely pleased with how the appointment had gone. “I'm glad I could do something. I remember how terrified I was meeting Dr. Thompson the first time. I think it took a full hour before he pried more than a one or two word answer out of me.” He grinned at Danny's shaking head.

“I'm actually impressed it only took an hour.” Danny absentmindedly played with the neckline of the Seal's t-shirt, letting his fingers brush over the rough stubble on his neck.

“Well, in all fairness to your assumption, he is the first in a long line of military shrinks that ever got more out of me than was absolutely necessary to keep myself cleared for duty. I've had plenty of very quiet sessions with shrinks in my career. He's also the first one that I went to see voluntarily.”

Steve's voice started to falter. Danny’s fingers caressing his neck were starting to have a very real and likely unintended effect on him. If he didn't want Danny to decide he was a completely unfeeling ass, he needed him to stop, needed to control his breathing, and make the blood stop flowing to certain parts of his anatomy.

“Daniel.” The name came out far huskier than he'd intended.

The warning in Steve's voice was clear, even through the desire. The detective's fingers stilled for a space of a few heartbeats before they wrapped themselves in the shirt and pulled Steve's lips to his.

This wasn't a gentle kiss, this was a kiss of pure need. He'd exhausted his tears and in that moment, he needed a very real reminder that, despite everything, he was still alive.

Fisting his hand into Danny's hair, Steve finally managed to break the frenzied kiss. Taking a deep breathe, he met his partner's blue eyes. “Danny?” He spoke the name as a question, a need to know just what his partner needed from him. Whatever it was, he would give it, but he wasn't going to make assumptions.

“Please Steven.” The shorter man was ready to beg. “I need to remind myself that this,” he gestured between their chests, “is real. That this has not all been a nightmare. That I'm still here.”

That was all Steve needed to know. Reaching down, he tore the t-shirt off Danny's body before nearly ripping his own off. He'd been there before, had felt the need to feel well and truly alive after witnessing death and destruction. If that is what Danny needed right now, that was exactly what he would get.

Lowering his knee, the Seal pulled Danny's lips back to his as he flipped their bodies. Holding himself up with one arm, he pressed his entire body against his lover, pinning him to the bed.

Rocking his still covered hips against Danny, he felt the other man's heart race as he moaned into their kiss. Licking Danny's lips, he sought entrance, slipping his tongue in as soon as the lips parted. He loved the taste that was uniquely Danny.

The Jersey native wasn't sure how he'd ended up on his back, pinned under the delicious heat and solid weight of his partner and he didn't care. When Steve's tongue invaded his mouth, he met it with his own, a battle for dominance ensuing.

Long, warm fingers gripped his side so roughly that he'd likely see bruises tomorrow, but the feeling only grounded him more. It helped him know this was real. His arms wrapped around Steve, fingers digging into the tanned muscles of his back, pulling him impossibly closer. The feel of Steve's thigh pressing between his legs made Danny's hips buck. The pressure, while exquisite, wasn't enough and the detective whimpered into their kiss.

Breaking their lips apart, Steve shifted his weight and fumbled with the button of his shorts for a brief second before breaking it free and pulling the offending articles off. Kneeling next to Danny, he managed to unfasten his partner's shorts and pull them roughly down his body in mere seconds.

Free of the restricting clothing, Steve straddled Danny, covering him with his body again. He sought his lips first, giving a passionate kiss before nipping at Danny’s lower lip.

The Seal continued his assault, slowly kissing, biting, and sucking his way down his lover's neck and shoulders. As he worked lower, he maintained a steady rocking motion with his hips, pressing his hard length against his partner's heated skin and feeling Danny's own erection pushing against him. Moving lower, he flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple before lightly capturing it with his teeth and tugging.

“Aaahh!!” Danny nearly came off the bed, only to be trapped by the Seal's hard frame. “Fuck, Steven please.”

Steve looked up at the lust filled blue eyes. “Tell me what you want, Daniel. Tell me what you need.”

Danny maneuvered a hand between their bodies; roughly clasping Steve’s straining erection. “I need you. I want to feel you inside me.”

Steve's eyes flashed with excitement tinged with a bit of fear. Pushing into Danny's grip, he moaned loudly. Danny was offering what he'd wanted for months. Their eyes remained locked as he spoke. “Are you sure? Once we cross that line we can't go back and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop.” He wanted this, but he needed to know that his partner was fully onboard

“Yes. I'm sure.” He hesitated for a moment. “Though I'll admit I've never been on either end of it before.” He'd spent months imagining what it would be like though; imagining being on both ends of such an intimate act with Steve.

Fortunately, Steve and Cath had been slightly more adventurous, so it wasn't completely new territory. “That's okay, Danny. We'll take it slow. Just relax and remember, I've got you.”

The detective nodded as Steve stretched toward the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Dropping it by his knee, he gave his lover a wicked grin. “That way I'm prepared.”

“Always the boyscout.” Danny grinned as he squirmed underneath the Seal.

“You'll tell me if you want me to stop?” Steve held his gaze, refusing to move until he received confirmation.

“Yes, babe. I will tell you to stop if needed, but don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen. I've waited to damned long for …” The SEAL’s lips crushed against his, stopping the rant before it could really begin.

Having heard what he needed to, Steve was done talking for now. Once he was confident he’d kissed the rant right out of his partner, he let his mouth move lower, retracing his earlier path.

The quiet moans and sighs from the detective fueled his own desire, but he was determined to go slow, to use every precious second to remind Danny that he was alive, well, and very loved; that this was not a dream.

Shifting from one lust-hardened nipple to the other, he swirled his tongue around it, blowing cool air as he made Danny shiver.

“Babe.” The voice was a whine. Steve’s only reply was a careful nip making the shorter man’s breath catch.

Pushing his straining erection into his lover’s belly, Danny tried to encourage him to speed his progress. Instead, he felt a strong hand pushing on his hip, holding him down.

“Stay.” Commander McGarrett barked, his smile offsetting the sharp command.

“Fuck, that’s not fair.” Danny felt his heart rate spike. He’d failed to consider what a turn on Steve’s commanding military tone would be in bed.

Grinning against the detective’s chest, Steve thrust against the shorter man, making him moan again. Leaning to one side, he pushed on knee between Danny’s legs, prodding him to open wider.

Reaching over, Steve grabbed the lube and sitting up only briefly coated his hand and cock, setting the bottle back in easy range.

Straddling one of Danny’s legs, Steve returned to kissing him. Nuzzling his neck, he could feel the strong pulse beneath the skin.

When he finally recaptured Danny's lips, the kiss was met eagerly as the SEAL's slick hand stroked his lover's erection. As the detective moaned against his lips, Steve moved his hand, carefully preparing Danny for what was coming. He worked gently, using his mouth against Danny's to ensure his passion continued to build as his body adjusted to the foreign feeling.

Danny was convinced he was going to die if the SEAL kept this up. He could feel three long fingers stretching him as Steve's mouth moved to his collarbone. The intensity of what he felt threatened to shatter him, but he wanted more.

“Please Steven.” The SEAL raised his head, his heated gaze meeting Danny's. Whatever he saw there, he re-positioned himself, his steely length twitching in anticipation. Pouring a bit more lube on his cock, Steve carefully withdrew his fingers before pressing the head of his erection to Danny's entrance.

“You're sure?” His voice was almost pained, but he would stop if Danny asked him to.

‘Yes!” The Jersey native answered vehemently, planting his feet on either side of the SEAL and bending his knees so he could push against the Seal’s cock, reinforcing his message.

“I love you.” Steve spoke the words before pushing his throbbing erection into his lover. Danny groaned as Steve filled him; the feeling both foreign and amazing. The SEAL's body went rigid. The pleasure he felt so intense he thought he might spontaneously combust.

When Danny squeezed his forearm, it refocused the taller man and he began thrusting slowly.

“Oh fuck, Danny.” His voice quaked. Every dream he'd had failed to measure up to this single act of being buried deep inside Danny. Eyes locked, the pair was lost in these new sensations, lost in a bubble of pure ecstasy. Knowing he wasn't going to last long, Steve gripped his partner's erection, matching the stroke of his hand to his thrusts. The slow, steady rhythm pushed them both closer to the edge.

Danny reached up and brushed his thumbs over Steve's pebbled nipples. The unexpected sensation sent the SEAL straight over the edge. His strangled cry pushed his lover over with him.

Steve's entire body shook as he tried not to collapse on top of his partner. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to steady himself a bit. Lowering his upper body, the SEAL claimed Danny's lips for a slow, lingering kiss. The raging fire of before had tamed to a simmer of love and passion. When they finally broke apart, he smiled sleepily. “I love you Daniel.”

“I love you Steven.” The detective tugged at his partner, making him fall onto the bed at his side. Danny was a bit surprised when Steve curled his long limbs around him. He hadn't really expected Steve to be an after sex cuddler. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He rather liked it.

After several quiet moments, Steve finally spoke. “You okay?” His concern was clear in his voice.

“Yeah, babe. I'm sure I'll be a bit tender, but it was worth it.” He leaned his head up and kissed Steve's nose. “I promised I would tell you if I needed you to stop, so relax.”

He felt the SEAL smile against his chest. “In that case, would you like a shower?”

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the idea of another shower with Steve. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

“I promise I'll behave. I'm too tired to start anything else tonight.” Steve seemed to understand the laugh.

“In that case, yes. I would like a shower.”

Giving Danny a quick kiss, Steve slipped of the bed. Grabbing their discarded clothing, he tossed it all in the hamper on the way to the bathroom.

Starting the water, he checked to make sure they both had towels before calling out for Danny to join him.

Reluctant to leave the bed, the Jersey native rose slowly. He'd expected to be more sore than he was, but he also realized he'd expected Steve to be more aggressive. He still expected that would come at some point, but he appreciated how easy he'd taken this first time. He realized, yet again, that Steve wasn't nearly as emotionally stunted as he had always accused him.

Entering the bathroom, he let Steve pull him into the shower. He felt extremely cared for as the SEAL positioned him so the warm stream of water hit his chest, his back toward the SEAL.

He watched, fascinated, as long arms reached passed him, grabbing the body wash and pouring some onto one hand before replacing the bottle. The two hands rubbed together, spreading the soap, before disappearing again only to be immediately felt on Danny's shoulders.

The shorter man let himself lean back against the solid body behind him as Steve's strong hands massaged his shoulders.

For his part, the SEAL was enjoying the uncharacteristically quiet and pliable version of Danny. He would have been concerned, but could tell just how relaxed his partner was. Continuing to spread the soap over his lover's body, he kept up the firm, massaging strokes.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve had both of them washed, hair included, when he turned the water off.

“Come on, sleepy head. Let's get you dried off and into bed.” He guided Danny out of the shower and gently dried him off before quickly drying his own body.

Leading them back toward the bed, Steve grabbed the lube and stashed it back in the drawer before pulling his still naked partner onto the mattress with him. Pulling the sheet over them, he wrapped his long limbs around Danny again.

“Thank you babe.” Danny whispered sleepily.

Steve didn't even try to argue this time. He didn't need Danny’s thanks, but he understood. He wasn't even hurt that his partner hadn't expected him to handle things the way he did. Hell, had it been anyone but Danny he probably wouldn't have, but it was Danny.

Most importantly, Danny was his now and he was going to do his damnedest to take care of him just like he so often did for Steve.


	7. Guardian 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a short little teaser because I can, and quite frankly if Steve is going to start stripping Danny should be able to enjoy it ;) It is the uncensored version of the end of [Guardian chapter 34.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8086689)

Pulling his shirt over his head as he headed up the stairs, Steve was excited to get back to his family and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Tossing the shirt into the hamper as soon as he ducked into the bedroom, he started working his pants loose.

His back to the door, a low whistle from that direction startled him for a split second before he recognized his partner's tone. A shiver of desire immediately rushed through him.

“See something ya like, Danno?” The SEAL looked over his shoulder toward the door, a playful smirk on his face.

Danny had followed Steve so he'd have a few minutes to catch up on their respective days, but his intention went out the window when he saw the inviting expanse of bare skin.

“Matter of fact, I do babe.” The detective's eyes slowly ran over the sculpted shoulders and back, watching as the muscles twitched. Desire coursed through him.

Seeing the heat in his partner's eyes, McGarrett proceeded to tuck this thumbs into the waist of his cargos and slowly tugged them over his narrow hips. Turning his head back toward the wall, he heard Danny's breath catch as he bent over to finish removing the pants.

“We're never going to make it out to swim if you keep that up, babe.” The detective's voice was nearly a whisper as he stepped closer. If the whole Five-0 thing ever fell through his partner had a promising future as a stripper.

Reaching his hands out, Danny lightly traced a trail from the SEAL's shoulders down to his now bare ass. Steve's sharp intake of breath at the contact made Danny's cock twitch.

“I think we may need to take care of a little issue before we head back to the beach because this,” he turned and thrust his straining erection toward his partner, “isn't going to go away on its own, especially when faced with you shirtless and wet in the water.”

Danny's eyes drifted down Steve's hard body, a wicked grin spreading across his face as they settled on the issue in question. “Babe, I don't think I'd qualify this particular issue as little; however, I will be more than happy to help you take care of it.”

The detective stroked a hand down Steve's abdomen before taking the hard length of the SEAL's erection firmly in hand.

“As long as I get to return the favor.” The taller man pulled Danny closer for a kiss with one hand as he fumbled with his partner's pants with the other. “Fuck, you've got to get out of these clothes.”

Breaking contact for a moment, Danny made quick work of stripping before stepping closer to his partner. This time, when the detective grasped Steve's erection, the SEAL returned the favor.

Danny's only response was a muffled moan against Steve's lips. Falling into an easy rhythm the pair stroked each other, bringing them closer to the edge.

Tongues tangled as moans and hisses of pleasure were captured by their mouths. As their pace accelerated, the detective reached his free arm around and squeezed the SEAL's firm ass causing his hand to tangle more tightly in the blond locks.

Two strokes later, Steve exploded all over his partner's bare torso. Even as his legs turned to jelly, he fought to stay upright and bring Danny to completion.

“Aahhh, fuck!” Danny cried out only a few seconds later as he came all over Steve's hand.

Leaning heavily against each other, the pair tried to calm their haggard breathing. The SEAL placed a tender kiss on Danny's mouth.

“How long do you think it will take before we get beyond this …” Steve struggled with the right words to explain what he meant.

“You mean this incredibly intense need to get each other off nearly every time we're alone? Or do you mean the instantaneous arousal every time one of us sees the other one partially unclothed.” Danny chuckled as he spoke.

“Either. Both.” Steve smiled down at him.

“I have no idea and quite frankly I don't care. I'm sure I will the first time I'm sporting a raging boner somewhere completely inappropriate or can't think straight when I need to be focused because I'd rather be taking advantage of you, but right now I just don't care. I love you and I love this.” Wrapping a hand around the SEAL's neck he pulled him down for another kiss.

“I love you too, Danno.”

Having taken care of the immediate issue, the pair realized they should probably get ready to swim and get back before their absence was cause for too much comment.

As Danny went to grab their trunks, Steve disappeared into the bathroom to grab a wet rag to clean up their messes.

A few minutes later they were both cleaned up and outfitted for the water. Grabbing Danny’s hand, Steve tugged him toward the door and down the stairs.

“Time to go swim!” As soon as they were out of the house, the pair broke into a jog as they headed toward the family where they played in the surf. 


	8. Guardian 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently their bit of heartfelt goodness on the beach in [Chapter 36 of Guardian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8119815) made Danny a little frisky. Hope you enjoy!

Having confirmed that Grace was safely sleeping in her bed, curled up with her grandmother, Steve and Danny sneaked quietly into their own room. Locking the door behind him, Danny grinned.

“Looks like we have been given another quiet night.” He leaned back against the door, watching Steve move to the nightstand as he fished his wallet and phone out of his pockets, setting them aside for the night.

“I suppose that means we should get some sleep.” The SEAL's goofy grin implied he had something else in mind.

“Oh, I don't know. I may be ready for bed, but I don't quite think I'm quite ready to sleep yet.” Danny pushed away from the door. Pealing his shirt off, he tossed it in the general direction of the hamper not caring if he hit it or not.

Staring down his partner with lust filled eyes, the detective paused a few feet away to remove his shorts, freeing his already throbbing erection.

Steve swallowed as he watched Danny stalk toward him, stroking his length slowly with one hand. The SEAL felt his own cock straining against his shorts.

“Actually, babe, I believe I'm quite ready for something else entirely.” His voice was thick with desire.

“I can see that.” The words came out in a husky growl as Danny closed the final distance between them. Steve didn't resist at all when the naked man reached up to pull him down for a kiss. As the shorter man wrapped his arms around the SEAL's neck, his arms snaked around firmly grabbing the bare skin of a well formed ass.

Danny nipped at Steve's bottom lip, a silent plea to open for him. More than willing to comply, the SEAL sighed against his lover's mouth, instantly feeling the tongue invade. As their kiss became more passionate, both men were frustrated by the SEAL's fully clothed body as they desperately wanted skin to skin contact.

Breaking their kiss, Danny immediately reached for the hem of his partner's shirt. When Steve took over to pull the shirt over his head, the detective's hands dropped to the waist of his shorts, making quick work of the button and zipper before pushing them down along with the boxers.

Stepping free of the pile of fabric at his feet, Steve hauled Danny against him as he let himself fall back onto the bed. The Jersey native let himself be hauled down against the warm, hard body of his partner, slightly surprised that he'd been allowed to remain on top.

Leaning up, he quickly straddled Steve’s hips, positioned so their erections touched. “Tonight, babe, your ass is mine.” He cocked one eyebrow, pausing to see if McGarrett would challenge his statement.

“Literally or figuratively?” Steve could resist the smart assed question. Before Danny could reply, he smiled. “Danny, my ass is yours forever, right along with every other piece of me.”

Leaning over, the detective placed a kiss over the SEAL's heart. “I will admit, you being your normal bad ass self is usually enough to turn me on, but seeing your more open, emotional side is turning out to be far more of an aphrodisiac than I anticipated.”

Steve's only answer was a moan as Danny flicked his tongue over an already pebbled nipple. His hands gripped his partner's sides, trying to bring him closer so he could reclaim his lips, but the detective held his position.

“Aaaahhhh.” Steve cried softly as teeth tugged at his nipple. “Fuck!” His fingers dug harder into the hot skin.

Using one hand to hold himself up, Danny traced the other lightly up Steve's side leaving a trail of goose-flesh in his wake. On the way back down, his touch was firmer, rougher. Judging from the sounds his Super SEAL made it appeared he liked it that way. He was surprised to feel one of Steve's strong hands release his side, but understood as soon as he heard the nightstand drawer opening. After a second of fumbling, he felt the bottle of lube land next to his knee.

“Is that a hint, babe?” His breath was hot against the SEAL's chest as he spoke.

“Just wanted to be prepared.” Steve's voice was strained. Considering the man's amazing self-control Danny was amazed how quickly he could push him to the brink. Then again, he found himself just as eager.

Determined to make this as pleasant for Steve as it had been for him last night, he turned his focus back to his partner's willing body. Shifting up slightly, pressing their torsos firmly together, he trailed hot kisses across Steve's chest and collarbone before licking up one of the veins bulging on his neck. Continuing the firm caresses of the SEAL's side, chest, and shoulder, Danny finally caught an earlobe with his mouth. Nipping at it first, he then sucked it, tugging gently. He could hear the hiss escape his partner's lips as his hips pressed up against him.

“Danny.” His name was both a plea and a warning. The Jersey native quickly realized he was going to lose control of the situation in a hurry if he didn't give the larger man more.

Sitting back, he shifted so he was perched between McGarrett's now spread legs and reached for the lube. Applying a generous amount to his hand and his cock, he worked his partner carefully, making sure he was fully ready for what was coming.

Steve's eyes closed as his head pushed back against the pillow, back arching off the mattress.

“Is this what you wanted, Steven?”

“Want you…” his body writhed under Danny's careful ministrations. “Danny...”

“Fuck, babe. You are fucking gorgeous like this.” Steve was always an exceptionally attractive man, but spread on the bed, writhing with desire at Danny's hands; this was an image he never wanted to forget.

The SEAL managed to pry his eyes open, meeting his partner's as Danny made sure his erection was well coated before pressing himself to Steve's entrance. He paused for the briefest second, waiting for the barely perceptible nod from his partner before pushing his length slowly in.

“Ah fuck.” As with so many things in the last few days, this was so much better than he ever could have imagined. He moved slowly, trying to give Steve time to adjust to the unfamiliar invasion.

When the SEAL rocked his hips, pushing harder against him, he sped the pace. He could feel his cock twitching inside his partner, knew it wasn't going to take long. Even through the haze of lust, he remembered that he wanted to get Steve off as well and managed to claim the SEAL's throbbing erection with his already lube coated hand.

Trying to match the stroke of his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts, he quickly discovered the feel of Steve's length in his hand drove him closer to the edge.

“Fuck babe, I'm gonna come.” Danny gasped seconds before he erupted, barely managing to keep his hand moving for the few strokes it took to bring Steve over the edge with him.

Unable to stay upright, the Jersey native collapsed on top of his partner. Lying there a few seconds, he considered that he should probably move so the SEAL could breathe better, but instead found a long arm wrapping around him, hoping him in place.

“This has got to be a new record for me.” He mumbled into Steve’s neck.

“Just what record would that be?” The SEAL sounded confused.

“Most orgasms in a 72 hour period in my adult life.” Danny laughed as he admitted it. “Guess it pays to have an incredibly hot partner with the sex drive to match.”

He felt Steve's laughter rumble through his chest and nestled in against his neck.

“Suppose I'll take that as a compliment, though I believe the same could be said of you.”

They both chuckled quietly, content to simply remain tangled with each other for a while before getting up to clean up. For these quiet moments they could simply be two lovers enjoying each other with no thought to the larger concerns that awaited them in the reality outside their bedroom.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a second to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	9. Guardian 46-47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one falls between [Chapter 46 and 47 of Guardian.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8228599)

Staring off over the water, Danny took another long pull of his beer. The strong, capable fingers working firm against the tension in his shoulders felt wonderful. When the fingers began to creep down to his side, slowly sneaking their way around to his chest, he barely suppressed a moan. When those same fingers stopped and began retreating, he frowned down at them.

“Hey, why did you stop?” The detective questioned. He could not see his partner's face from where he sat, reclined against his chest, but he suddenly pictured the guilty expression residing there. When McGarrett did not answer, Danny leaned forward, turning around to face him, slipping his legs into the space on either side of McGarrett's frame.

“Hey goof, why did you stop? That felt good.” He poked at the SEAL's chest before letting his hand rest there.

Steve's eyes remained fixed on the surf, refusing to meet his gaze. “I didn't … I wasn't …”

Sliding his hand up to Steve's jaw, Danny tried unsuccessfully to make him look to him instead of the water. “Come on babe, use your words.” He adopted the familiar, teasing tone.

“I did not mean to start something. Not after the day you had.” The words came out in such a rush it took Danny a few seconds to process them.

“Did I give you any indication I wanted you to stop? Because quite honestly after a quiet evening on the beach with family and a couple of beers, I would not mind taking advantage of our somewhat secluded location on this dark beach where no one else is awake.” Danny’s fingers caressed Steve’s neck, reinforcing his message.

Steve's gaze immediately dropped to Danny's at those words, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Maybe you and your superior self-control are okay with not having been like this,” he scooted his body closer to Steve's, “in the last nearly 48 hours, but I am not.” He did not care that he sounded a bit needy. Danny tried not to smirk in the split second before Steve's lips claimed his. Mission accomplished now he could enjoy the ride. Getting lost in the SEAL was just what he needed.

Steve's hand tangled in Danny's hair, holding him close as he slowly leaned back. Quickly catching on, Danny shifted his legs so he was on his knees, straddling the SEAL's thighs.

Breaking the kiss, the detective leaned back just enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Steve immediately reclaimed is lips, wrapping an arm securely around his waist. Seconds later, Danny's mind registered that he had been flipped and was now on his back, McGarrett's lithe body hovering over him.

“Damned ninja.” He murmured against his partner's lips just before they disappeared from his own. Before Danny could complain about the loss, he realized Steve's chest was now bare above him and decided the temporary loss was worthwhile.

As the SEAL leaned back over, bracing himself on one strong arm, Danny marveled at the muscles straining just beneath the tanned skin. He was not sure he had ever stop being mesmerized by the power those muscles so often held in check. Running his hands over Steve's chest, he watched the hard surface twitch underneath his touch. Brushing the pads of his thumbs across hardened nipples, he heard the SEAL's breathe catch. It was a powerful feeling, knowing he elicited that response.

“Despite what you may think, Daniel, my self-control is far from perfect.” Steve hissed as he pressed his lower body into his partner, letting his body emphasize the point.

Danny wrapped one hand around the back of Steve's neck. “Good.” He growled before pulling him down so their lips met.

The SEAL's free hand caressed the shorter man's bare side, sliding up to let a thumb rub over an erect nipple. Breaking this kiss, Steve stifled a chuckle when Danny actually whimpered a bit. The Jersey native's tone quickly changed when Steve began nuzzling his neck and nibbling his year.

“Aaahhhh.” Danny's hand wrapped tight around Steve's arm, fingers leaving white marks on tan skin.

Steve smiled against his lover’s heated skin, he loved being able to excite him so quickly. Kissing his way down the exposed neck, across shoulders and collarbone, the SEAL caught a nipple between his teeth.

“Steven. Please.” Danny’s breathe hitched as he choked out the plea.

Releasing the hardened nub, the SEAL flicked his tongue over it before blowing a stream of cool air, making Danny squirm beneath him.

“Please what, Daniel?” He kissed his way across to the other nipple, making the blond moan. “Come on babe, use your words.” He turned the Jersey native's words against him before repeating his treatment on the second side.

“More … fuck. Want you to make me …” the cold air from Steve's mouth hitting his puckered flesh chocked off his words. Frustrated and wanting more, he lifted his hips with what little room he had, pressing firmly against the SEAL.

Not wanting to torture Danny too much, Steve continued to work his mouth down his partner's body, pushing his hips back against the ground before blindly unfastening the detective's shorts. With very little encouragement, the Jersey native's erection sprang free, begging for attention. Sitting back on his haunches, Steve undid his own shorts, freeing his own throbbing dick.

Scooting back slightly, McGarrett leaned over his target. Running his tongue from base to head, before slowly swirling it around the swollen flesh, Steve let is warm breathe hit making Danny moan. “Is this what you want?” He asked before slowly repeating the maneuver.

“Aaahh! Yes!” The detective fought to remain still, his breathing erratic.

McGarrett continued the teasing for a moment longer, reaching one hand up to tweak Danny's nipple as his other gripped is own erection. Taking his partner's entire length in his mouth, he could tell he was driving him to the brink.

Danny was becoming convinced the ability to render him speechless and shatter him with mind blowing orgasms was one of his Super SEAL’s super powers. He was sure he should be annoyed at another example of McGarrett’s amazing capabilities, but as he moaned beneath his lover’’s skilled ministrations he couldn’t find it within him to complain.

“Fuck, Steven!” So much for his stellar vocabulary.

Feeling his own orgasm building at Danny's lusty moans, Steve quickened his pace with both his hand and his mouth, sucking just a bit harder to force Danny closer to the brink. When Danny moaned again, Steve's cock twitched, causing him to moan around his partner's length, pushing them both straight over the edge. Spent from the combined effect of the earlier beers and recent orgasms, both men were feeling very relaxed and sleepy.

Steve barely managed to crawl back up his lover's body, curling around him and quickly fixing both their shorts, before his eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, Danny finally regained his voice. “Think anyone would care if we just slept here? I might be too comfortable to move.”

Steve's warm breathe ghosted over the detective's chest at his answering laugh. “Yes babe, you would care in the morning when you woke up with sand in your hair or some other place you insist it does not belong.”

Steve smiled as he felt the laugh from where his head rested on Danny. “Fine. You have me there. Guess that means we should start thinking about moving.”

The SEAL's answer was to wrap his arm more tightly around the shorter man's waist as he slid a leg across his lower body, pinning him to the ground.

“Okay, maybe in a few minutes.” Danny conceded as he gently rubbed Steve's back, wrapping his other arm around his partner's forearm.

Half an hour later, McGarrett sat up, leaning over to give a sleepy Williams a kiss. “Come on Danno. Let's grab a shower and crawl in bed.”

Pulling himself the rest of the way up, he reached down to help Danny to his feet. Grabbing the blanket and empty beer bottles, the pair headed to the house for the night. 


	10. Guardian 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This falls at the end of [Guardian chapter 50.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8300482)

“I do not know about you boys, but I am tired.” Beth gave them each a fond look. “I am going to head to bed. I will see you tomorrow morning.” Danny watched as she headed toward the stairs, Steve busy checking the looks behind him.

Feeling strong arms wrap around him, he felt a tremor run up his spine when Steve's breath ghosted over his ear. “Ready for bed?”

“For bed or for sleep?” He knew which he was ready for.

“Whichever you would prefer.” The SEAL pulled him tighter against his chest.

“Mmmmm.” Danny hummed contentedly. While the SEAL's height used to bother him, Danny now found how well they seemed to fit together quite nice.

“Just let me know what you decide.” Steve released him, grabbed his ass, and headed for the stairs.

“Neanderthal.” Danny growled under his breath.

Following after his partner, he was surprised not to see him in the hallway headed to their bedroom. He did not think Steve had been that far ahead of him or moving that fast. Shrugging off the thought, he stepped into the bedroom. One long arm grabbed him just inside the door, making him yelp as the door closed behind him.

“Damn it Steven. You almost gave me a heart attack.” The bite slipped from his words as his assailant trailed kisses down his neck. “Aaahhh. You do not play fair.”

“Never. Said. I. Did.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss as the SEAL's hand slipped under Danny's shirt leaving a trail of gooseflesh along his ribs. The answering growl made him grin against his partner's heated skin. “So have you made up your mind?”

“I should say sleep just to make you pay for scaring me.”

Steve slipped one hand beneath the waist of his partner's shorts, gripping the muscular backside. “But why would you want to punish yourself like that?”

Danny's breath caught, a trail of fire being scorched across his body wherever the long fingers moved. “I … um …” Steve nipped at his earlobe.

“What was that?”

No longer remember why he might want to resist, Danny grabbed for Steve's shorts. Deftly undoing the button and zipper, he wrapped his hand around the hard length that sprang free, eliciting a hiss from the taller man.

“What? No witty remark this time?” He teased as he urged Steve toward the bed one slow stroke at a time.

“Take your shirt off.” The fabric was going to be in the way very soon.

“That is not witty.” The retort was choked out as Danny kept stroking McGarrett's length.

“Take it off, Steven, or you will regret it.” Danny uttered in a menacing growl. The SEAL's startled expression at his tone made it hard for him not to smile. He did let a small grin loose when the shirt in question was covering the SEAL's eyes. As soon as the shirt was discarded and the back of McGarrett's knees hit the bed, Danny used his free hand to push him onto his back.

“Danny?” Steve was not sure what had gotten into him, but he was not inclined to argue with this little display of dominance. His eyes stayed fixed on his lover as the smaller man released him just long enough to remove his own clothes.

“Scoot.” Danny's eyes met his and something about the spark there had Steve scooting himself further onto the bed without any argument. “Nice to see you can do as you are told.”

“I can take orders very well when the situation warrants.” Steve tried to stay focused on the conversation even as a pair of warm hands were kneading their way up his thighs.

“Which in your mind is approximately never.” Danny nipped at his inner thigh. “Now shut up so I can put my mouth to better use.” A wet tongue traced over the seam of his cock, emphasizing the point.

The SEAL nodded, not sure if Danny saw it, but not willing to disregard the order for silence and make his partner start talking again. Lips closed over the head of his swollen flesh, rewarding him for his good behavior. Teeth graze over his length, making his entire body twitch. Steve's hands tangled in the sheets, gripping them tight in an effort to stay quiet. He did not want Danny to stop and tell him to shut up again, but he was also certain if he opened his mouth he would not be quiet and there were some things that his sister, daughter, and mom just did not need to hear.

Steve's ability to think shut down as his partner licked and sucked, occasionally nipping gently. He could feel the heat pooling, and new he wouldn’t last much longer. As if sensing this, Danny trace one hand up his abdomen, tugging his nipple and sending him right over the edge. Biting his lip to stay quiet, he tasted blood before he managed to let go.

“I am impressed, Steven.” Danny patted his chest as he shifted to kneel next to him, stroking his own erection. Pushing his partner's hand out of the way, Steve took over. “Ah. Fuck. This will not take long.”

If questioned, Danny would admit that seeing the SEAL come under his touch was almost enough to get him off without any other help. Having the SEAL's rough hand jerking him off was guaranteed to work magic. He was right, in less than a minute, he was biting down on his fist to keep from shouting as his cock erupted all over the SEAL's belly.

Collapsing next to his partner, Danny struggled to catch his breath.

“I know we are already in bed, but I think we need a shower before we go to sleep.” Steve nuzzled against Danny's neck, careful not to turn so far that the mess on his stomach would end up on the bed.

“I think you might be right. Why don't you go start the water. By the time it is ready I might be able to get up.”

Watching Steve's naked form climb out of bed and disappear into the bathroom, Danny smiled. Things were going to be okay.

 


	11. Guardian 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows the end of [chapter 57 of Guardian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8445730). 
> 
> It can also largely be blamed on [this picture of Alex.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/130393351688160563/) In Danny’s defense, that picture + whipped cream should be illegal. In defense of both Danny and Steve, this is the first time they have been left completely alone.

Sitting across the lanai from Steve, Danny was completely fixated watching the SEAL eating the fruit he had deemed appropriate for dessert. While Danny had argued at first, he had not accounted for the fact that McGarrett apparently liked whipped topping on his fruit. Danny could not take his eyes off the small bead of strawberry juice that ran down Steve's thumb.

When his partner ran his tongue along the aforementioned thumb, capturing the wayward juice, Danny gulped. He really should not be at half mast watching his fucking partner eating fruit. Even if it was fruit with whipped topping.

“Ah fuck.” Danny moaned when he saw the white cream at the corner of Steve's mouth. He was out of the chair before he could remembered the growing erection in his shorts that he had been attempting to conceal up that that point.

“What?” Steve gave him a look of complete innocence as he approached. When he started to wipe at his mouth, Danny caught his wrist and forced it away. The smug bastard knew exactly what he was doing to his partner.

“Let me.” Danny leaned over, carefully wiping at the small spot of cream on the edge of Steve's mouth. What he did not plan for was Steve turning his head ever so slightly, capturing Danny's thumb with his teeth.

The detective's eyes slammed shut, a lusty moan escaping his mouth as he trembled at the sensation. “Fuck.”

Steve laughed around his partner's thumb before sucking harder, running his tongue over the rough skin. He felt Danny's knees start to give, and gripped his sides to keep him upright. Loosening his lips, he let Danny's thumb slide out of his mouth. Before the shorter man could form a coherent thought, Steve ran his tongue along the warm skin of Danny's neck, eliciting another throaty moan.

“Fuck.” Steve chuckled against his partner's neck, nipping gently.

“You said that already. A few times actually.” He nipped at an earlobe, but this time instead of earning another moan Danny bit down on the SEAL's neck.

Pushing Danny back, but not letting go, Steve rose from the chair. Bending one knee slightly, he slid his leg between Danny's just as he pulled the detective forward. He could feel the other man's erection pressing hard against this thigh.

“I swear to … fuck!” Danny's threat was cut off as Steve's mouth tugged at his earlobe. “If you are teasing me, McGarrett, I will have your balls for dinner.”

The SEAL nuzzled his partner's neck with his nose before nipping at him again. “I would like to see you try when I am done with you.”

Danny shuddered against him. Damn the crazy neanderthal and his deep, growling voice. He would have to commit serious bodily harm if he used that voice in front of Danny when any witnesses were around just because of the sheer embarrassment that would follow sporting an instant hard on at an inappropriate time.

Steve captured Danny's lips in rough kiss, promptly putting an end to whatever coherent thoughts he was considering having. Pushing his partner backward, Steve carefully maneuvered them to the door, without breaking their kiss. Lifting Danny over the threshold, he slammed the door shut so hard the house shook. Throwing the lock as a further guarantee against interruption, Steve spun Danny around so his back was against the door.

Breaking their kiss for air, the SEAL jerked Danny's shirt roughly over his head before tearing his off as well. Recapturing his partner's lips, Steve's kiss was rough and demanding. Danny managed to get his hands onto Steve's hips, pulling him closer. Taking the hint, Steve leaned in, caging Danny between his body and the door. He bit at the shorter man's lower lip, not quite drawing blood.

Knocking one of Danny's hands away, the SEAL tore at the button of his shorts, fighting to free the erection he could feel pressing against him. His own cock throbbed inside his shorts, but he would get to that soon enough. Hand sliding inside the waist of Danny's shorts, Steve jerked them down, letting them drop in a puddle at their feet.

Danny groaned into their kiss as the air hit his newly exposed skin. He tried to get a hand back on McGarrett, but the SEAL grabbed his wrists, roughly slamming them against the door above his head. Danny felt his cock twitching. He didn't know what made his partner go all alpha male, but he wasn't going to fight him. This was all ….

McGarrett dropped to his knees, capturing Danny's erection in his mouth, making Danny all but blackout in the process. Looking up to ensure the detective was keeping his hands where he had put them, Steve let his own hands trail down his partner’s sides. He nipped and sucked, running his tongue along the seam of Danny's erection, feeling it twitch against his mouth. His long fingers trailed up trembling skin, finding hardened nipples that he pinched and tugged.

“Fuck! Steven … I am gonna come.” Danny let out a strangled cry. He'd never come so hard and so fast in his life.

For his part, Steve swallowed it all, gave Danny's dick one last hard suck, then worked his way back up, kissing and nipping a trail of fire back to his partner's neck. Danny sagged against the door, still trapped by the SEAL's body, gasping for breath.

“We are not done yet.” McGarrett's low growl sent a tremor rushing up the smaller man's spine.

Danny would have argued, if his mouth had been able to connect to his brain. Instead, he allowed Steve to pull him away from the wall and toward the stairs, not caring that he was walking through the house as naked as the day he was born.

Leading him to the bed, Steve stopped and turned to face him. “Now, since your favorite word seems to be fuck today, I am going to do just that.” Steve unfastened his own shorts, stepping out of them before kicking them off to the side. His cock was so hard he thought it might burst and he felt a rush of heat pooling in his body as Danny's eyes dropped to it.

“Yes. Please.” Was all Danny said before he let Steve turn him, guiding him to kneel on the bed in front of him. Danny heard the nightstand drawer open and close as Steve grabbed the lube, heard the cap open, and then felt slick fingers slide inside him, preparing him for what was coming. Feeling his own arousal rebuilding, Danny leaned into the thrusts, silently telling Steve he was ready for more. Taking the hint, the taller man climbed onto the bed behind him, nudging him forward on his hands and knees.

He felt the silky steel of Steve's erection nudging at his entrance and gasped as the full length slid inside him. Both men stilled for a moment, letting him adjust. When the pain subsided to raw need and desire, Danny nodded his head. He felt Steve slowly withdrawal before slamming back into him. The SEAL repeated the rhythm, slow out, fast in, slamming into him so hard that Danny damn near saw stars. The tempo sped, becoming fast and furious. Danny met him thrust for thrust, whimpering at each impact even as his own cock grew harder with the pressure.

“Ah! Fuck! Danny!” Steve yelled as his release slammed into him. His entire body twitched as he struggled not to collapse onto the detective.

His partner still inside him, Danny leaned back to a kneeling positioning. His back planted against the SEAL, he grabbed his pulsing erection, stroking hard and fast until he came with a loud cry.

Careful to avoid the mess they had just made, Steve collapsed to the side, bringing Danny with him. Fully sated, and slightly sore from the aggressive way he'd just fucked his partner, it took him a moment to catch his breath. Danny's head resting on his bicep, Steve started to feel guilty for being so rough with him.

“I am sorry, Danny. I do not know what got into me.” He caressed the Jersey native's side, trying to sooth him.

“'M not mad.” Danny could not quite get the first word out right.

“But I just …” Steve tried again.

“Just shut up. I've gotta say. I love the soft gentle side of you, but for the love of all that is good in this world, that … Whatever it was that we just did. I have never been taken like that in my life, and fuck I want you to do it again.”

The room was silent apart from their still slightly labored breathing. Finally Steve responded. “You just let me know when,” in a smug growl.

“Not right now. I cannot move right now, but when the parental types get their house, we might have to arrange routine over night stays for Grace. I love having her here, but if this is what happens when are home alone, I am going to need to repeat this scenario.” Danny rambled, half convinced his mouth was the only thing on him that could still move.

“I hate to say this, but we should probably get up and take a shower before the girls get home.”

Danny turned his head to look at the clock. “I hate it when you are right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a second to review. This one was more than a bit different from what I’ve posted so far, so I’d love to know what you thought. Do we want more rough and dirty?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the full version of the very last scene of [chapter 65](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8609407) in the main Guardian story.

Steve kicked his sandals off just inside the bedroom door. Watching as Danny sat down to remove his own shoes. Heading toward the hamper, he was surprised when Danny stepped up and blocked his path.

“Am I about to get another lecture?” Steve asked, only half joking. Danny’s eyes darkened, making Steve’s breath catch.

“No. No lecture. Tell me what you need, babe. Do you want to sleep …”

“No. Not sleep. I need you.” And while he had not given much thought to being intimate since their teasing earlier in the day, Steve found he meant that with ever cell in his body.

“Okay. I can work with that.” Danny closed the distance between them. Running his fingers along the hem of Steve’s shirt, he edged them underneath until they splayed over the SEAL’s heated skin. He watched Steve’s expression, watched his eyes flutter closed at the contact. “Come on babe. Tell me what you need from me. Let Danno take care of you.” His voice was soft as the pushed the t-shirt up, prodding Steve to lift his arms so he could remove it. “Do you want to give or take? Take control or let yourself go?”

Danny knew Steve would let him do whatever he wanted, but this was the first time he was able to handle his partner in this way after Steve had gone into full on Cujo mode. Knowing the demons he fought over that side of himself, Danny didn't want to push too hard.

“I want you to push me Danny. I want you to make me come unglued. I want you to take control.” Steve’s voice trembled as he stared into his partner’s deep blue eyes. It was a huge step of faith to put those sentiments out there for the first time in his life. His entire life had been all about maintaining control, but right now he needed to know that he could lose control and still be completely safe.

“Okay. But if I go to far, you tell me to stop.”

“If I tell you to stop, don’t. I want you to push me to the edge and over it.”

“Fine. If you need me to actually stop, say pineapple.” Danny smirked. “We are not doing this without a safety net.”

“Only you would pick an innocent and delicious fruit as a safeword.”

“That sounds so BDSM, and that is not what is happening here. I am not going to hurt you.” Danny’s voice was sharp.

“I know.” Steve’s eyes softened, aware that even the idea of that bothered his partner.

“Good. You ever get the crazy idea that you want to me to hurt you because of something you've done, we'll take it outside for a sparring match. I may like rough sex,” Danny felt his skin flush at this admission, “but I do not get off on hurting the people I love.”

“Yes sir.” Steve gave him a mock salute, grinning at his partner, but he continued with a more serious tone. “I don't want that either.” They both nodded, the line clearly drawn. They may battle for control in the bedroom sometimes but they saw enough pain and violence on a daily basis not to want it to overflow into their love life.

“Okay then.” Danny placed his hands on Steve’s abs, feeling the muscles tremble under his touch. He had honestly expected a repeat of the prior day with Steve in full dominant alpha mode, so Danny was going to have to wing this a bit, to let Steve’s reactions guide him.

“I believe it's time I make you come more than once in a night.” It only seemed fair. The SEAL did it to him when he was in charge.

“Oh fuck, Danny. Please.” Steve moaned, feeling his cock twitch at the words as his partner’s hands brushed over pebbled nipples.

Staring at the SEAL’s closed eyes, Danny had an idea. “Babe, I won't hurt you, but is it okay if I blindfold you? I have …” Steve’s furious nodding halted his explanation. “Okay. Stay right here.” He kissed a spot just over Steve’s heart before ducking into the closet for an old silk tie. It was soft and well-worn, certain not to scratch.

Returning, he wrapped it carefully around his partner’s eyes. Steve could easily reach up and remove it if it became too much, though Danny doubted he would. He had a feeling this was as much about Steve affirming is trust in Danny as it was in letting his own control break. That he was putting himself in this position told Danny a great deal about just how concrete their relationship was, even if the silly SEAL still questioned it himself.

“I want you to remember four things tonight. One - Danno loves you.” He placed his hand over Steve’s heart, felt it racing at his touch. “Two - Danno’s got you. No matter what, you're safe with me.” He ran his other hand across the SEAL’s cheek. “Three - You are allowed to let go and simply feel. Don't try to control your reactions. Just let them happen.” His hand skimmed down Steve’s neck and chest, sending a shiver across his skin. “Four - I want you to tell me what feels good, or what does not.”

“Good. This is good.” The SEAL’s voice quivered.

Danny took Steve’s hand, pressed it over his own racing heart, wanting him to feel how much this was affecting him too. They stood frozen for several long seconds before Danny let go. Reaching for Steve’s shorts, he was ready to reveal the full glory of his naked partner. Pushing the material over his fully erect dick and his narrow hips, the detective let them drop to the floor.

“You are fucking exquisite.” His words were breathy. Feeling confined by his own clothes, Danny stepped back to remove them but saw his partner tense at the loss of contact. “It's okay babe. I'm right here, just trying to catch up with the wardrobe change.” He heard Steve let out a quiet laugh as he yanked his shirt off. Once he was completely naked, he kicked their clothes out of the way and stepped back toward his partner.

The SEAL hissed at the unexpected contact when his swollen head pressed against Danny’s stomach. The detective watched as his partner’s hands balled into tight fists. He covered them with his own, prying the fingers apart. “Babe, relax. Please. I can't do this if I think it is hurting you.”

“No. Don’t stop. Not being able to see what you are doing is absolute fucking torture, but every time you touch me …” Danny trailed a finger up his partner’s side. “Shit. Every time you fucking touch me, the sensation is so much more intense than it would be.” Danny trailed a finger up his other side. “More. Please. More.” Steve was practically begging.

Danny circled around him, letting his hands brush softly over the contours of the SEAL’s muscles. His partner stood rigid, his breathing shallow as Danny stopped behind him. Stepping close, so his body was only an inch away from the taller man’s back, he let his hands grip Steve’s hips firmly pulling him back so he was slightly off balance before pressing into Danny’s chest.

The detective’s own erection throbbed as it nestled against the very firm backside. Danny considered that in this particular position, their height difference was rather to his advantage. Pressing his hips forward he moaned at the pressure against his cock.

“Please Danny.” McGarrett breathed a desperate plea.

Circling back around to the front of his partner, Danny kissed his lips, nipping at his lower lip before moving down his jawline. He sucked roughly at the skin above Steve’s collarbone, certain there would be a mark there later. Then kissed his way lower. With every kiss, with every touch, he felt the SEAL quiver, heard his gasps and moans.

Relinquishing any touch to make it harder for Steve to follow his movements, he knelt down. Danny looked up at the man before him. Blindfolded and fully aroused, McGarrett was fully at his mercy and Danny was prepared to send him plunging over the edge.

Careful not give his partner any warning, Danny held his breath as he leaned forward. When his tongue flicked against the head of his partner’s erection, he saw his knees begin to buckle before the SEAL’s impeccable physical reactions caught him.

“Fuck Danny. You're gonna kill me doing that.”

Chuckling at the accusation, he laved his tongue over the satiny skin, pulling the steely length into his mouth. McGarrett’s hands tangled in his hair as Danny sucked, running one hand up a muscular thigh until it found the juncture of his partner’s legs. Cupping his balls, Danny sucked harder and faster. He could feel the SEAL’s entire body shaking, the coming tidal wave of his release building.

McGarrett slammed his fist into his mouth, biting down to swallow the scream that threatened as he felt himself empty into Danny’s mouth. His entire body trembled so hard he could barely remain upright, but Danny was relentless. He swallowed everything and then kept sucking and tugging as Steve nearly collapsed above him.

“Oh god. Danny. Stop. Stop.” He begged as his hands found Danny’s shoulders to keep him from hitting the ground.

Giving one last slow suck, Danny finally released his partner’s still half hard cock.

“I'm not finished with you yet.” He pushed himself off the floor, careful to slide his body against Steve’s the entire way. “I do think I will let you lie down though before I have to scrape you off the floor.” Danny grabbed his partner’s ass as he tugged him toward the bed. Pivoting around so Steve would land on his back, he pushed him onto the bed. The SEAL grunted at the impact, but immediately pushed himself further onto the bed, making room for Danny to join him.

“Since you're being so good and you keep asking for it, I'm going to fuck you now.” Danny opened the night stand to grab the lube, even though his eyes stayed fixed on his partner. The SEAL’s skin flushed a beautiful pink at his words, but Steve spread his legs ready and willing. He could already see his partner’s cock hardening again. He wondered to himself if the inhuman recovery time was another one of those Super Seal things.

Kneeling on the bed between Steve’s legs, Danny coated his fingers and cock with a healthy covering of lube. Without preamble, he spread Steve, using his fingers to stretch him, making sure he was ready. When the SEAL bucked against him, whimpering, he removed his hand and repositioned himself.

“This belongs to me.” Danny pressed against him. “Only me as long as I walk this earth.” He pressed harder, his head slipping inside his partner.

“Yours Danny. I am yours.” Steve writhed underneath him as he slid his length slowly in until he was fully seated. Danny could not take his eyes off his partner as he thrust slowly in and out. Without the ability to see, it was evident that Steve was feeling every sensation more acutely. Bracing himself above his partner, he blew a stream of cold air, and watching the skin prickle in response. As he felt his own orgasm building, he could feel Steve’s fully revived erection straining against him, seeking attention.

“Raise your hips.” Danny commanded, knowing the crazy SEAL could probably hold the position for hours, or at the very least long enough for both of them to get off. When he complied without question, Danny shifted so he could continue thrusting while able to stroke Steve’s cock as well. When he gripped the swollen length, while thrusting hard into his partner, Steve let out a lusty moan. Danny watch as his partner’s lips remained parted, his shoulders pressing hard into the mattress as he held his hips high, taking every punishing thrust Danny gave him.

Steve’s hands frantically clenched the blanket as he dug his heels in, pushing his body to meet Danny thrust for thrust. The detective tried to keep the rhythm of his hand in sync with the rest of him, but he kept fumbling. The closer he pushed Steve to the edge of the precipice, the closer he found himself.

He watched as Steve tried to swallow a strangled cry, biting his bottom lip so hard Danny was sure there would be blood as he erupted so hard it hit Danny in the chest. With two final thrusts, Danny let himself be carried off in the tidal wave of his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of his partner, both of them panting. Despite his complete and utter exhaustion, Danny managed to reach up and push the tie off his partner’s eyes. He watched as the SEAL blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room.

“Am I dead?” Steve’s voice was hoarse.

“I don’t think so.” Danny kissed his chest, still sprawled half on top of the SEAL. “Am I crushing you?” He started to slide off to one side, but Steve wrapped his arm around him, anchoring him in place.

“No. Feels good.” Steve murmured.

“Having your organs crushed feels good?” Danny knew that he wasn’t light despite his shorter build.

“You are not crushing me, Danny. Just keeping me anchored.”

Knowing better than to argue, the detective let his partner hold him, letting his steady weight provide that final bit of peace after a tumultuous day.

“I love you.”

“I know Danno. I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, click the little button to leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the full version of the opening bit of [chapter 70](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/8774497) in the main Guardian story.

The feeling of Danny’s fingers gently tracing over Steve’s forearm where it was draped over the shorter man’s side lured Steve from his slumber. Without opening his eyes, he could tell that he and Danny where in the same position they’d been in when he fell asleep. That his partner was petting him gave a good indication that he was feeling better rested.

Nuzzling the back of Danny’s neck, Steve smiled against the warm skin when Danny’s breath hitched. “Mornin’ Danno.” Steve whispered, his hot breath causing his partner to shiver. “Sleep well?”

The Jersey native started squirming, turning so he was nose to nose with the SEAL. “Yes. I did. I can’t believe I fell asleep while Grace was reading.” Danny’s eyes closed as Steve’s fingers ghosted over his stomach.

“She didn’t seem to mind. She was too busy giggling when you started snoring, and she still had two of us awake to listen.” He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Danny’s nose, but ended up connecting to lips instead when Danny shifted. Steve nipped at his partner’s lower lip. “You know, I should really get moving if we’re going to get a coat of paint on before we go to the school.”

“Don’t be a tease.” Danny pushed his torso against Steve’s hand. “It’s only six. We don’t need to leave for the school until 9:45.” Danny whined as he nosed at Steve’s neck, leaving a trail of teasing kisses. “I’ll even get started while you’re swimming.”

“We should leave by 9:30 to make sure we aren’t late, and what about breakfast?” Steve asked, though his hand trailing further down his partner’s body made it clear he was willing to be persuaded.

“I can survive on coffee until the paint is up.” Danny countered though he didn’t bother to argue the departure time. He knew better. When Steve pushed forward, Danny let himself fall onto his back.

Hovering over his partner, Steve pressed one leg between his partner’s thighs, encouraging him to open them. Leaning down his tongue traced along Danny’s ribs making the shorter man moan. “Ssshhh. If you want to do this, you better stay quiet.”

Danny gestured locking his lips and throwing away the key, making McGarrett laugh quietly. Stretching up, the SEAL reached into the nightstand to grab the lube. They really did need to get moving for the day, but he couldn’t resist caving to Danny’s push for a little more intimacy. Dropping the bottle beside Danny’s hip, Steve traced his hand up his partner’s side.

Lowering his head again, the SEAL nipped at his partner’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue until the shorter man squirmed beneath him. Propped on one elbow, McGarrett leaned to one side as his other hand caught the waist of Danny’s sleep pants, tugging them over narrow hips and a heavy cock that was begging for attention. Danny squirmed, pulling legs free of the pants as his hands gripped the waist of Steve’s. “If I’m going to be naked, you should be too.”

The SEAL took over, practically tearing the offending pants off. “Not arguing that.” He tossed the pants off the bed before stretching his body atop Danny’s, pushing his own erection against Danny’s.

“Fuck. Babe. Please.” Danny moaned quietly before biting down on the SEAL’s shoulder.

Dropping back onto his haunches, Steve grabbed the lube, carefully coating his fingers and cock before propping himself back on one forearm. He captured Danny’s lips as his fingers found their way lower, gently prodding at his partner, preparing him for what was coming.

Danny managed to get one arm around Steve, his hand kneading at the hard muscle of the SEAL’s back as he tried to keep quiet. His other hand caressed Steve’s abs, trailing up to his taut nipples. Stretching up as much as he could while pinned half under his lover, Danny flicked his tongue over one nipple making the SEAL hiss.

The tangle of limbs and playful nipping and licking continued as Steve worked to prepare his partner. When Danny started bucking his hips, the taller man took the hint. Making sure his erection was well coated, he shifted to press against Danny’s entrance. He hesitated for only a second before Danny pushed against the head of his cock, a silent plea to get on with it.

Pushing forward slowly, Steve buried his head in Danny’s chest, gritting his teeth to suppress the loud groan that threatened to escape. “Ah fuck, Danny.” His entire body trembled as Danny ran a hand along this side before grabbing his ass.

“Quit talking about it and do it already.” The detective teased.

Steve withdrew slowly, careful not to go all the way out before pushing back in at an equally controlled pace. “Don’t want to fuck you. Not this morning.” He raised his head, meeting Danny’s gaze with his own. Their eyes remained locked as his hips rocked slowly. He could feel Danny’s breath hitch every time he hit his prostate. Lowering his lips to his partner’s he licked the seam of Danny’s lips, a silent plea for entrance.

Exploring Danny’s mouth with his tongue, Steve braced himself on one arm. Continuing to thrust slowly, his free hand found Danny’s length. Running a thumb over the swollen head, Steve tried not to yelp when Danny involuntarily bit his tongue. “Careful there, Danno.”

“Sorry. God we should wake up like this more often.” The Jersey native pushed against his partner’s hand. The combined sensation of being filled by the SEAL while the calloused hand stroked his erection in time with the thrusts pushed him closer and closer to the brink.

Steve fought to keep his breathing level, wanting to watch Danny come unglued beneath him before he found his own release, but the shorter man’s lusty sighs were making it difficult. Reaching down, the SEAL captured a nipple in his teeth and almost immediately felt his lover’s teeth clamp down on his shoulder, a stream of wet heat hit his stomach, and Danny clenching around him. Thrusting deeply one final time, Steve’s body quaked with the force of his release, causing him to collapse on top of Danny.

“Sorry.” He whispered as he forced himself to shift off to one side, not wanting to crush his partner.

“I’m not sure I want to ask why you’re apologizing for giving me yet another mind blowing orgasm.”

“Wasn’t apologizing for that. Was sorry that I collapsed on top of you.” Steve managed to explain.

“Not made of glass here, babe. Can’t say I’d want you to make a habit of lying directly on top of me, but I do believe exceptions can be made for post-coital bliss.”

Steve buried his head in Danny’s neck, trying to muffle his laughter.

“Are you laughing at me?” Danny ruffled his partner’s short hair. “Admit it. You like to snuggle after sex.” There really was no room to deny it as although he had shifted to Danny’s side, the SEAL was still wrapped tightly around him.

“Is that a problem?” Steve eyed him cautiously, afraid that maybe this would be the thing that bothered Danny.

“Nope. I’m quite a fan of snuggling. As you might have noticed, we members of the Williams family are active proponents of physical affection in all forms.” He kissed Steve gently, a physical reassurance of his words.

Instead of saying something else, Steve curled even closer around Danny, smiling as he felt his partner’s arms wrap around his shoulders. They remained like that for several minutes before the SEAL forced himself to move.

“Like it or not, we better get moving.” Leaning over, he gave Danny one last kiss before sliding from the bed. Tossing their sleep pants into the hamper, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Danny groaned quietly, but followed after him. The Neanderthal was right, they needed to get the rest of the day started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you're following the main story, [pop on over for the rest of chapter 70]().


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of context for those not following along with the [main story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/7780502) This is a snippet of a conversation from Guardian that is referenced below.
> 
> “No … kind of … I’m really not explaining this well. The only thing you and Rachel have in common is being far too attractive to be paired up with me, but …”  
> “I promise to argue that point later, but do continue.” Steve eyes darkened as he tried to refrain from kissing his partner senseless to prove just how incorrect that statement was. 
> 
> ****  
> This picks up at the end of [Chapter 80](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3535943/chapters/13041025) for those reading Guardian.

“Can’t say bowling was ever something I really did.” Steve commented. “Were you any good?”

“Played in the department league for a while.” Danny shrugged, flopping back into his chair, staring out over the water. “I wasn’t our best, but I wasn’t the worst either.”

“Then there you have it. Teach her to bowl. Let that be the thing that you two do together.” Steve smiled at him.

“But it’s fun to do as a group too.” The detective didn’t like the idea of Steve never coming with them.

“So you two go practice together however often you want, and then from time to time we go as a family. Heck we could invite the whole ohana. I bet it’d be fun.”

“Too bad Rachel made me get rid of my balls and shoes.” Danny frowned at the ocean. “What are you laughing at?” Steve was doubled over in his chair, laughing so hard he could barely breath.

“Balls … you … got rid of …” Steve gasped the words as he continued laughing.

“My bowling balls, you crazy Neanderthal. I’m pretty sure you are well aware that I still have the others.” Danny shook his head, but joined the SEAL’s laughter. “I can’t believe you.”

“Speaking of,” the SEAL’s countenance changed, eyes darkening as pulled his long frame from the chair, “I believe we have a conversation to finish from earlier.” He dropped to his knees in front of his partner.

“We do?” Danny’s voice was almost a squeak.

“Yes, Daniel. We do.” Steve had Danny trapped in the chair, his body forcing the detective’s legs apart as his hand gripped he sides of the chair, leaving no escape.

“And which conversation would that be?” The detective almost choked on his words as Steve’s mouth grazed his neck. A faint growl from the SEAL was enough to make him shut up and stop playing stupid.

“We’re the only ones still awake, so I think it’s time I present my side of the argument. The side that says neither Rachel or I are in any way physical overqualified to be with you.” Slipping his hands around Danny’s hips, he jerked the shorter man forward, forcing his legs to spread further. Steve lifted his head from Danny’s neck, eyes locking on his partner’s. “Why do you persist in this ridiculous belief that you are somehow not attractive enough for me?” His eyes blazed with desire, making Danny’s shift nervously, unable to hold his gaze. Leaning forward, Steve kissed his partner’s mouth, gently teasing with his tongue. “Have I given you a single indication that I’m less than pleased with your body.” He brushed his nose across Danny’s cheek, capturing an earlobe between his teeth.

“Ummmm.” The detective stuttered.

Danny whimpered when Steve released his hold, sitting back on his heels. “Really? Considering everything we’ve done in the last couple of weeks you actually have to consider that question?” His eyes bored into Danny’s unrelenting. “What am I doing wrong that’s making you second guess this? That’s making you second guess how much I want you in every way imaginable?” Steve’s hands caressed Danny’s thighs through his shorts.

“Nothing.” The Jersey native sighed.

“But she did, didn’t she?” Steve guessed. He knew Danny was generally a pretty confident guy, so this insecurity had to be rooted somewhere. This time Danny just nodded. “Daniel, I’m not her. Whatever line she fed you to make you think you weren’t good enough, she had it all wrong. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but I get the feeling she was one of those people that was never going to be completely happy with life. She couldn’t admit it was her issue, so she had to find fault with those around her. Unfortunately, that meant finding fault with you. Her issues don’t make a damn thing she said to tear you down true.”

Danny nodded again. As much as he hated to admit that he’d let Rachel fuck with his head, he knew Steve was right.

“Seriously though, you could gain 20 pounds and die your hair purple, and I still wouldn’t care. Yes, I enjoy looking at you the way you are now, but as I’ve said before, there are many more reasons why I love you other than just your body.” Steve spoke low, his eyes still fixed on Danny’s, his hands trailing over legs from hip to knee. Reaching the hem of his partner’s shorts, he dipped his finger around tickling the sensitive skin on the back of Danny’s knee.

The SEAL’s gaze dropped lower, taking in the lines of Danny’s chest visible through the t-shirt he wore. Roaming lower, he licked his lips at the small expanse of torso exposed where the t-shirt had ridden up when he tugged his partner closer. Danny’s skin wasn’t as as dark as his, but he’d developed a healthy glow from his time spent on the beach. Unable to resist, Steve’s hand found the bared skin, skimming underneath the edge of the shirt. The heated contacted made Danny gasp. That quiet sound urged the SEAL onward, his hands pushing the soft fabric up, silently prompting Danny to lift his arms, allowing the shirt to slide over his head.

Dropping the material with no regard for where it landed, Steve leaned forward, hovering over his lover’s now bare skin. Kissing the base of Danny’s throat, Steve felt the blood pumping just under the skin. Inching downward, he nipped and sucked, letting his hands wander along the smooth flesh of his partner’s sides. Pressing his body down he felt Danny’s arousal pushing against his torso, and grinned wickedly against his skin.

“Getting a bit excited are we?” He teased before taking one hardened nippled between his teeth, tugging gently. Danny’s only answer was a frantic nod as he tried to control his breathing. Releasing the tender flesh, the SEAL chuckled. “You are allowed to speak, you know. It’s actually a bit scary when you go mute on me.”

“Got it. Speaking permitted. Ahhh fuck.” The detective’s body jerked as the SEAL pressed one large hand against his still covered erection. Danny expected Steve to start working him out of his shorts, instead the taller man took his time. The large hand drifted further up again, tracing the lines of muscle along Danny’s torso. He swore the SEAL must have sprouted a second head, possibly even a third, because the sensation of hot lips and wet tongue seemed to be everywhere at once.

Feeling long fingers wrap around his own, Danny was surprised to feel his hand being tugged down, but he moaned loudly when he felt the SEAL’s own impressive erection straining against its fabric confinement. Steve pressed harder against his hand while tracing kisses back along Danny’s shoulder and neck.

“You feel that? I want you to remember that every time you start to think you aren’t enough.” Steve growled into his ear, his breath hitching when Danny squeezed the steely length through the shorts. “Fuck Danny, you’re gonna make me come.” He pushed his hips forward again.

The detective could do no more than moan unintelligibly as Steve’s hands found their way back over his shorts, palming the rigid flesh held within. The SEAL’s tongue teased his earlobe again, drawing it between his teeth. When Steve sucked the tender flesh, tugged gently with his teeth, Danny felt himself fall right into the abyss. His entire body convulsed under the SEAL’s. Trying to stay quiet since they were in the open, he sank his teeth into the ridge of muscle between Steve’s neck and shoulder, his hand tightening around his partner’s length as if it were the only thing holding him to the surface.

The unexpected surge of sensation sent Steve toppling over the edge after his partner. His teeth clenched before he could release Danny’s earlobe, but quickly released as he gasped against the blond’s neck.

“Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me.” The SEAL shuddered, body still stretched over Danny’s.

“Me? I’m going to the death of you? No, sir. I think it’s the other way around. For fuck’s sake, McGarrett, you just made me come in my shorts like a sixteen year old virgin.” Danny fussed at him, scooting himself a bit more upright in the chair before leaning forward to kiss his partner, taking the sting out of his words.

For his part, Steve just laughed. Danny had a point. They were making out under the stars, almost fully clothed, and it had taken very little provocation to get them both off. “Think we should go clean up?”

“I think we should finish our beers first. Then yes, we should go take a shower and hit the sack. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

Steve pushed himself off the sand, grabbing his forgotten beer bottle from the table and taking a swig as he sat back down. “We’ll make it through. We always do.”

“Cheers to that.” Danny stretch his arm out, clinking his bottle against Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! After the ball humor befitting a teenage boy, I just couldn’t resist letting them follow through with reliving their teen years. ;)


End file.
